Vanessa's Day Home
by Sergenkopup23
Summary: What happens on the other side of superhero shenanigans when the lover is left behind? Enjoy this cute little polyamorous one shot. WadexPeterxVanessa.


**Vanessa's Day Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters. This is just a cute little fluffy Panpoly relationship one shot. Enjoy.

Light filtered through the blinds of the New York apartment falling across the forms of two men embraced in slumber. One an ex-mercenary/assassin for hire with a skin condition due to his mutate abilities being triggered. The other a brunette male who is a mutate as well from an incident involving a radioactive spider. Peter Parker, 25, opened his hazel eyes squinting at the light shining on him and his lover as he sighed quietly and looked at the time. Seeing he was going to be late he gently slipped out of the man's arms and got dressed when a voice greeted him.

"Morning web head," a female voice caught his attention as he looked up to the kitchen. Standing there in only a shirt was Vanessa, his and his boyfriend's mutual girlfriend holding a cup of coffee. Peter looked at her sheepishly as he got dressed in his spiderman suit.

"You made coffee? Oh, good lord I'm going to have to call you Saint Vanessa from now on." He groaned making himself a cup kissing her cheek as she chuckled. Her raven colored hair was loose around her shoulders as she sipped from her personalized cup. "Hey Ness, can you tell Wade I'm sorry that I had to leave so quickly?"

"Or you could tell him yourself," the voice of his male lover came from the doorway as Peter turned looking embarrassed seeing the man's pouting face. Peter sighed walking over to him kissing him deeply making an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Wade, I should've woken you up," the male gave his lover puppy dog eyes as an apology. Wade rubbed his head then smiled softly.

"Naw, I can't stay mad at you spidey. Go on and kick some ass," the merc grinned brightly as he kissed his boy one last time and Peter kissed Vanessa before he zipped out of the apartment. Now alone Wade walked over to the woman as he kissed her deeply before getting his own cup of coffee. "I hate to leave a sexy lady alone, but I too have a job to do."

"Go on Red, I can hold down the fort. Just remember not to bring work home with you," she gave his ass a light smack playfully as he chuckled deeply getting dressed in his own suit. Soon Vanessa was alone in the tiny loft as she sighed deeply. On days like these she was completely bored so the only thing she could do was clean. An hour into cleaning she decided to sit and watch TV. As she turned it on a news flash popped up on the screen.

"We are live on the scene of the fire here at Oscorp where Spiderman is attempting to rescue people," the reporter said causing Vanessa to sit up grabbing her phone calling Peter's number.

"H-hey Ness, this isn't a good time. Kind of busy right now," Peter's panicked voice came from the headset into her ear. She bit her lower lip as she watched the TV concerned for her lover.

"Yeah I can see that Pete. Please be careful and come home safe," her voice was tightened in worry as his laugh came over the phone and he appeared on the screen unscathed.

"Aren't I always Mama Bear," his voice held laughter as she smiled at the nickname, he had given her when they first started dating.

"No, not always. Come home safe Bugaboo," she used his nickname as he held up a peace sign and she hung up the phone. She sighed deeply as she rubbed her forehead and she saw the time. Vanessa then decided to call her other lover and he picked up as she heard gunshots. "Jesus, Red! Was that them or you," she sat up straight as she heard his panting.

"Oh, come now Kitten. You know better than to ask that," he chuckled causing her to roll her eyes, but she smiled. She kissed the receiver as she hung up and went out to go get groceries while she put a load of laundry in the washing machine. When she returned, she could here Peter in the kitchen and as she rounded the hallway she gasped as she saw he was bleeding.

"Christ, Peter! You look shitty," she put the groceries down and started to stitch him up. He groaned kissing her as he looked at the groceries and smiled.

"Cake mix? Wait it's my birthday isn't it," he groaned and pouted at her as he remembered telling her that he didn't want her to fuss. She blushed deep but the glared at him as she finished stitching him.

"Well I wanted to do something special now go sit on the couch while I bake," she ordered him, and he obliged. After hours of fixing dinner and his cake, Wade returned stripping his suit. He looked surprised at the cake then blushed sheepishly as he had forgotten Peter's birthday. Peter assured him it was fine, and they all ate. Afterwards they all laid on the couch naked watching Netflix before heading to bed. Wade was in the middle as both Vanessa and Peter cuddled his sides and they all passed out like that not worried about what tomorrow may bring them as long as they had each other.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this small little one shot of what it's like on the other end of superhero shenanigans. I hope you leave a like and a comment.


End file.
